


Confession

by enemyfrigate



Category: X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Religion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine eats cookies. Gambit borrows a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Confession  
X-men, movie/comic mash-up 'verse  
Logan/Remy

PG

Cookies in exchange for leaving the kitchen and staying out of the Christmas preparations was a good deal, Logan concluded, eating his third gingerbread man as he wandered toward the front of the mansion.

There were no missions on. Training had been suspended for Christmas Eve. Most of the kids had gone home for the holiday. There wasn't much to do. Logan thought he should probably track Remy down for some private fun, but he was feeling lazy. There was no rush. They had all afternoon.

Snow had been falling since noon. Logan went by the entrance hall to check the road conditions. It was an automatic function now, making sure he knew the conditions in case of a fast getaway.

The road was still pretty clear, he thought, but the drive needed work. Logan looked around for some of the older students to send out with shovels, but they'd cleared out home or had found their fun elsewhere.

"Logan, can I borrow your bike?" Remy came down the stairs, winding a scarf around his neck. above the high collar of his long coat.

Logan looked out the window at the determined snow, and finished the warm chocolate chip cookie in his hand. Damn. He'd meant to save that one for Remy. He rubbed crumbs off his face and asked, "Why?"

"Go to mass," Remy said.

"Mass?"

"And confession. Can't go into Christmas without confessing."

"What're you going to confess to? Thieving? Killing?" Logan said. He crowded into Remy. Remy stood his ground, simply tipping his chin up: don't crowd me, old man.

"Gonna confess what we do together?" Logan said in a low voice. "Isn't that sinning?"

"I'll ask Scott for transport," Remy said, and turned toward the day rooms.

Logan caught his arm, drew him back.

"Don't go telling some stranger we're dirty," Logan said.

"A sin is a sin," Gambit said. "God don't like it."

Logan growled in his chest.

"I ain't said I on close speakin' terms with God, mon coeur," Gambit said. He took Logan's hand from his arm, looked around for watchers, then kissed Logan's knuckles. "I ain't said I agree. But I got to go."

"Not on the bike. Not in this weather," Logan said. He didn't get what his lover was saying. He didn't agree. But he could make sure he didn't kill himself in the process of being an idiot.

"Ask Scott for the keys to the SUV," said Professor Xavier, emerging from the room behind them. "I believe you'll be safe in that."

"Appreciate it," Remy said, with a nod.

Logan watched the SUV negotiate the drive. Maybe he should have gone with, to make sure Remy got there and back safe. A southerner had no business driving in this weather.

"How can he do that?" Logan said, figuring the Professor would pick up his meaning. He'd gotten used the idea that Xavier could listen in on his thoughts whenever he wanted, and had resigned himself to the possibility. Not that Xavier eavesdropped without good reason, but Logan figured the old man probably was so strong he couldn't help overhearing things.

"It's cultural," said Xavier from behind him. "That is important to a man who has little else."

"He has me," Logan said.

"You don't define him," Xavier said, patient as always. "A mutant, a thief, a man with many enemies...and a man from a culture which likes its rituals. That's little enough to ask, is it not?

"Just because I have no culture, I can't understand that? That what you're saying?

"No. Not at all. I'm simply pointing out why he may feel an attachment to something that holds little intrinsic meaning for him," Xavier said. "Consider it like this: Remy is not ashamed of his work, or his battles. Or you. Neither will he conceal them from his confessor. He seems to feel that he and God must agree to disagree, even while he honors God's rituals. A fascinating concept of faith, really."

Logan shook himself. Maybe he wanted Remy to define himself by him. But he couldn't say that out loud. It seemed like too much to ask of anyone. "I'm going back for more cookies. You want some?"

"Marie brought me a plate earlier," Xavier said. "I've had my fill until tomorrow."

Logan nodded and turned toward the kitchen.

"Do not trouble yourself, Logan," Xavier said. "No one has an ironclad claim over Mr. Le Beau. You're the only person in this world who comes close."

What he really wanted, Logan thought, was just that, a solid hold on the man, not this endless feeling of something that could slip through your fingers, no matter how hard you gripped. He wanted steady. He wanted ultimate loyalty.

Once Logan let someone in, they had to do a hell of a lot to get out again. He did not do it lightly. He could not remember actually ever deciding to lay claim to someone. It just happened. One day, he'd look around, and recognize something that was already his reality. That was just how he was made.

But Remy had always stayed separate and independent from people, groups, causes. He worked at separation. He didn't join in, he affiliated, associated, allied. Condescended to drop by.

That he'd gone so far as to stay with Logan for long periods, to come when he called for help, that was a lot. Logan could even see that.

Despite his reputation as a man of action, Logan had learned the patience of a hunter. Sometimes, all you could do was wait for your prey to come to you.

He would wait for Remy to come 'round. He couldn't do anything else.

Logan thought he would begin by settling in by the door for him to come back.

First, he'd go get more cookies. He might be here awhile. The man had a lot of sins to confess, after all.


End file.
